DESCRIPTION: This project will develop online education courses for health care professional that will enhance their ability to implement cancer prevention and screening programs. The applicant organization has successfully produced and nationally marketed problem-oriented, evidence-based, online continuing education for physicians. During Phase I, four online teaching modules dealing with skin cancer will be produced. Three of the modules will target primary care physicians and one will target non-physician clinicians. The investigators propose an initial evaluation process including the use of structured focus groups of 8 to 12 faculty members to assess clarity acceptability and content. A pretest-posttest evaluation will also be carried out with nurses and physicians to assess the acceptability of the modules and their effectiveness for increasing knowledge. Phase II will include the development of teaching modules in three other areas of cancer prevention and screening. In Phase II, chart or claim-based data will be used to assess changes in provider behavior. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE